Golden Hearts
by SanArya
Summary: Kehidupan seorang pemuda PALING SABAR yang ingin mempunyai hidup tenang. Tapi dirinya selalu mendapat masalah dari sekitarnya. Dirinya hanya ingin tenang... tenang... dan tenang. Naruto dan Proyeksi pixelated digitalnya akan berusaha mencari kehidupan tenangnya.


"Ahh~ Nikmatnya hidup" kata seorang pemuda yang sedang tiduran di salah satu kursi panjang sebuah taman Sekolah Menengah Atas. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum dan kembali merasakan angin lembut yang melewati dirinya. Kicauan burung yang bernyanyi terus masuk kedalam telinga. Tidak ada gangguan sama sekali, yang ada hanyalah ketenangan... ketenangan... Inilah yang namanya ketenangan... ketena...

_"Pemberitahuan kepada seluruh siswa kelas X untuk segera berkumpul di Hall. Karena upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan segera dimulai"_

Ah... baru 2 menit ia merasakan yang namanya hidup dan pemuda tersebut harus rela berpisah dengan ketenangan, pemuda tersebut sedikit bingung padahal upacara penerimaan baru akan dimulai pukul 08.30. Ia mencoba mengecek ke arah jam tangannya.

"Sialan... ternyata jamku mati" Pemuda tersebut mengira jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7.45 tapi ia baru sadar kalau baterai pada jamnya sudah habis. Pemuda tersebut menghela nafas lalu melihat ke sekeliling taman indah tempatnya ingin bersantai. Jarang ia melihat sebuah sekolah yang memiliki taman seindah ini. Tempat yang cocok untuk orang sepertinya...

Tapi ia masih kesal karena tidak bisa bersantai...

Dan hanya ada satu kata yang bisa pemuda itu katakan di dalam hatinya,

_"Bangsat"_

...

**Golden Hearts**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **Gaje, Ancur, AU, OOC, mungkin ada OC nya, alur berantakan, banyak Plot Hole, unsur jepang ngawur dan Typo yang gak mau ilang... Ilmu penulisan dan kualitas otak saya masih rendah.

Summary : Kehidupan seorang pemuda yang ingin mempunyai hidup tenang.

...

...

..

.

Chapter 1 : Selamat datang, Naruto

Kita langsung saja berkenalan dengan _Main Character _kita. Dia adalah pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang baru masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas. Memiliki rambut kuning cerah jabrik berantakan seperti orang yang tidak keramas seumur hidupnya, berpasangkan dengan warna di bola matanya yang berwarna biru saphire, postur tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada orang seusianya... bahkan di SMP dulu dia paling tinggi, tidak terlalu gemuk dan tidak terlalu kurus juga, tubuhnya tegap kencang walau ototnya tidak terlalu terbentuk... yah tidak jauh berbeda dari yang lain dalam hal ini.

Nama _Face_ kita adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Orang paling sabar di Kota ini... Konohagakure.

Paling sabar di kota ini? Baru diganggu sedikit aja udah ngomong kasar... gimana mau jadi orang paling sabar?

Sabar dalam artian dia tidak akan memperlihatkan kekesalannya ke orang lain. Ngomong kasar iya tapi cuman di dalam hati, agar tidak ada orang lain yang tersinggung. Nah... itu lah definisi sabar menurut Naruto, orang paling sabar di Kota Konoha.

Yap, tapi itu menurut klaimnya sendiri dan hanya dia yang menyetujui hal tersebut. Singkat cerita kehidupan Naruto saat masih kecil, Naruto lahir dan menjalani kehidupan kecilnya di salah satu desa di perbatasan Konoha, Desa Uzushiogakure, bersama dengan Kakek dan Neneknya. Desa yang masih sangat sangat asri serta alamnya yang terjaga dengan baik. Ditambah dengan orang-orang yang sangat baik dan ramah menambah kenyamanan Desa Uzushio. Yah... sangat nyaman, seperti surga bagi MC pirang kita.

Tumbuh dan berkembang dengan sangat baik di tempat yang tepat membentuknya memiliki sifat teladan baik, dan juga SABAR menurut klaimnya sendiri.

Sampai ia berumur 12 tahun setelah lulus sekolah Dasar, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa karena kepintarannya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kehidupan pendidikannya di kota. Walau awalnya hal tersebut ditentang oleh Neneknya. Neneknya beralasan Naruto belum siap dengan kehidupan di Kota yang jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan di desa.

Tapi yang namanya bocah kalau sudah A ya A... apalagi Naruto juga cukup keras kepala.

Walau sangat sulit, Naruto terus meyakinkan Neneknya agar diizinkan. Semua hal ia lakukan, lebih sering membantu pekerjaan Neneknya, belajar memasak, mencabut rumput yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya, membersihkan rumah dari rayap, menguatkan paku, serta banyak hal yang lain. Kakeknya juga ikut membantu Naruto untuk meyakinkan istri keras kepalanya tersebut. Hampir setiap hari mereka bertiga berdebat... 2 laki-laki melawan 1 perempuan...

Sampai tidak ada cara lain, Naruto _ngambek_ kepada Neneknya dan pergi ke dalam hutan yang letaknya di dekat Gunung Myobokuzan selama seminggu. Awalnya Nenek dan Kakeknya tidak menyadari Naruto masuk kedalam hutan sendirian. Tapi setelah mereka berdua diberitahu oleh salah satu warga, Nenek Naruto langsung panik.

Singkat cerita, Naruto keluar setelah seminggu dengan selamat walau tubuhnya banyak yang terluka dan pakaiannya compang-camping. Hingga saat sampai di rumah, Naruto ikhlas dan akan patuh apapun yang dikatakan Neneknya. Ia akan menerima seandanyai Neneknya masih tidak mengijinkannya untuk pergi ke kota. Tapi, Neneknya sudah berubah pikiran dan mengijinkan Naruto untuk melanjutkan kehidupan remajanya di kota. Yah.. begitulah ceritanya...

Kembali ke cerita, Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk menuju ke tempat upacara dengan menenteng tas miliknya. Ia mengenakan _sweater_ berlengan panjang berwarna ungu dengan dua strip melingkar berwarna kuning di bagian atas lengan kirinya, sedangkan celananya tetap menggunakan celana seragam yang berwarna abu-abu. Oh... Naruto sekarang tidak menggunakan jam tangan lagi...

Di koridor yang Naruto lewati tampak sudah sepi dan hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Itu mungkin karena para siswa lainnya sudah berkumpul di _Hall_ dan sepertinya ia akan datang terakhir. Ditambah kelas XI dan XII belum memulai semester baru mereka karena mendapat jatah libur lebih banyak. Enak banget...

Setiap melewati sebuah ruangan, Naruto pasti akan melihat ke arah nama ruangan tersebut lalu menghafalnya. Dirinya malas jika suatu saat nanti ia harus mencari-cari sebuah ruangan apalagi sekolahnya sekarang sangatlah luas, jauh lebih luas dari _Junior Highschool _nya dulu. Oh... Naruto sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi murid _Konoha Highschool_, salah satu SMA terkenal di Konoha.

Memiliki gedung sekolah khas jepang pada umumnya dengan jam besar di tengahnya sebagai gedung utama. Tepat saat baru melewati gerbang depan sekolah, ada jalan sebagai penghubung antara gerbang masuk dengan gedung utama sekolah. Di sepanjang pinggir jalan tersebut terdapat pohon Trembesi yang membuat jalan tersebut tidak terkena teriknya matahari. Lalu tepat di bagian depan gedung sekolah ada taman yang cukup indah ditambah sebuah kolam air muncur berbentuk bulat dengan beberapa pot bunga yang mengelilinginya.

Gedung utama sekolah berbentuk segi empat dengan sebuah pohon besar ditengahnya. Gedung utama berfungsi untuk tempat belajar mengajar pada umumnya ditambah dengan beberapa ruangan penting lainnya seperti Ruang Guru, Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Ruang OSIS, Ruang Komite Disipilin, _Hall_, Kantin dan masih banyak lagi. .

Lalu tepat di sebelah kiri gedung utama terdapat sebuah gedung kolam renang dan di depannya ada sebuah lapangan.

Di Sebelah kanan ada stadion beberntuk persegi panjang milik _Konoha Highschool_ yang lumayan besar. Stadion tersebut memiliki atap terbuka dengan tribun yang mengelilingi arena utama dan dapat menampung banyak orang sekaligus. Di atas pintu masuk terdapat tulisan_ 'Be a Survivor'_ sebagai _motto_ dari Stadion tersebut.

Sementara di belakang sekolah hanya ada lapangan biasa dan taman untuk bersantai.

Luas kan? SMA terbaik di Konoha!

Naruto akhirnya sampai di _Hall_, ia bisa melihat semua kursi hampir penuh dan tinggal menyisakan beberapa kursi di bagian paling belakang. Naruto berjalan kearah kursi kosong lalu mendudukinya dengan tenang. Karena tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi, ia dapat dengan mudah memandang ke arah semua murid yang ada di depannya. Dan ada beberapa yang ia kenal... kemudian Naruto melihat kearah jamnya untuk mengecek waktu.

_"Apanya yang mau dimulai, ini hampir jam 9" _Naruto memejamkan matanya setelah melihat jam tangannya, jika tau begini ia memilih untuk datang terlambat. Menang sudah hal umum sih kalau yang namanya acara sekolah pasti ada molornya... kecuali untuk jam masuk yang tidak bisa molor, berbeda dengan jam pulang yang selalu molor tidak tepat waktu.

Udah lebih 1K tapi cuman penjelasan... ya maaf.

Naruto juga melirik seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, seseorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan bagian belakang atasnya (?) diikat yang membuatnya seperti nanas. Ah... Naruto baru sadar kalau yang disampingnya tersebut adalah salah satu temannya. Dan dia sedang... tidur... Naruto sebenarnya juga ingin tidur sekarang tapi karena suasana yang tidak mendukung Naruto berusaha bertahan. Dirinya mengapresiasi teman berambut nanasnya tersebut.

Tidak ingin menganggu, Naruto memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sambil menunggu acara dimulai... tidak tidur tentunya. Lagian tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu dengan santai... santai... santa~

"Ehem..."

_"Bantu aku menguatkan kesabaranku, Kami-sama"_ Naruto baru 5 detik memejamkan matanya dan suara batuk yang cukup keras membuatnya mau tak mau harus kembali memasukkan gambar dengan matanya. Tidak bisakah sekolah barunya ini membuat kesan baik baginya?

Tapi sisi bagusnya, acara ini dimulai

"Ehem... Terima kasih kepada kalian semua telah hadir di ruangan ini. Saya Tsunade Senju, sebagai perwakilan dari seluruh pembimbing di _Konoha High__s__chool_ mengucapkan selamat bagi kalian yang telah berhasil dan resmi menjadi murid dari _Konoha High__s__chool_. Saya harap kalian semua dapat membawa sekolah kita menjadi lebih baik kedepannya dan juga, menambah prestasi sekolah kita. Kami akan membuat kalian menjadi yang terbaik, terhebat, tak terkalahkan, dan menjadikan kalian seorang JUARA! Maka... buktikan ketekunan kalian, keyakinan kalian untuk menjadi yang teratas..."

_"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah harapan biasanya ditaruh di akhir pidato?" _batin Naruto. Ngantuk Naruto hilang setelah mendengar pidato menggebu-gebu dari Kepala Sekolah _Konoha Highschool_, Tsunade Senju. Wanita dewasa berumur... yah~ 25 tahun mungkin...ah maksudnya berumur 50 tahun, penampilannya saja yang terlihat awet muda. Memiliki rambut pirang, bermata coklat muda, bibir merah muda yang menawan, dada... tidak usah dijelaskan.

5 menit Naruto tersenyum sambil terus mendengarkan pidato yang masih berjalan sampai sekarang. Murid lainnya juga sama halnya dengan Naruto, semuanya tampak bersemangat setelah mendengar pidato dari Kepala Sekolah mereka tersebut. Bahkan tak jarang ada beberapa murid yang berteriak karena terlalu bersemangat, contohnya murid laki-laki berambut bob hitam yang duduk di barisan tengah, murid tersebut selalu berteriak seperti orang yang kelebihan gula...

"... dan kuucapkan untuk kalian semua, SELAMAT DATANG di keluarga _Konoha_ _Highschool_"

Tsunade mengakhiri pidato kenegaraannya... eh maksudnya pidato penyambutannya. Ia memandang sebentar ke seluruh murid baru lalu tersenyum... menyeringai lebih tepatnya, kemudian turun dari mimbar dan bergabung dengan _Sensei-sensei_ yang lain. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya setelah melihat Tsunade menyeringai tadi, entah kenapa ia sekarang jadi sedikit takut kepada Tsunade.

_"Sepertinya akan merepotkan jika aku disuruh keruangannya"_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah itu ada pidato dari para guru, OSIS, Komite Disiplin, dan beberapa murid yang entah sebagai apa.

.

X

.

"Kelas XF... ah itu dia" Naruto berjalan santai sambil melihat kelas-kelas yang ia lewati.

Menjadi bagian dari murid di _Konoha Highschool _adalah sesuatu hal yang lumayan spesial, banyak yang ingin bersekolah di salah satu SMA terbaik se Jepang ini. Itu semua karena _Konoha Highschool_ banyak menciptakan orang hebat di Jepang, seperti contoh Hashirama Senju, kakek dari kepala sekolah KHS ini adalah salah satu Jenderal Militer terbaik di sejarah kemiliteran Jepang dan bahkan namanya juga terkenal di dunia. Lalu Madara Uchiha, pensiunan petinggi polisi di Jepang. Dulunya beliau adalah murid yang cukup nakal di KHS, sering sekali membuat masalah. Walau nakal, Madara tetap bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus... bahkan nilai Hashirama yang dulu adalah sahabat dekatnya lebih buruk dari Madara. Oh, Hashirama adalah orang yang taat peraturan... Hashirama itu _Good Guy_ tapi bodoh, sedangkan Madara _Bad Boy_ tapi pandai. Aneh kan?

Ah itu tidak penting

Tapi sebagus-bagusnya suatu tempat pendidikan pasti ada yang namanya _"Orang Dalam"_. Clan Senju, Clan Uchiha, Clan Hyuga, Clan Namikaze, Clan Ootsutsuki, kelima Clan besar di Konoha tersebut memiliki kekuasaan kendali yang cukup "berpengaruh" di _Konoha Highschool_. Mereka bisa dengan mudah memasukkan anak-anak mereka ke sekolah ini. Ditambah kelima Clan tersebut memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik menjadikan mereka mudah untuk melakukan kerja sama.

Enak kan? Horang Kaya mah bebas...

Tapi karena Pemerintah Jepang mewajibkan yang namanya beasiswa, maka KHS mau tak mau harus membuka murid yang ingin bersekolah di KHS lewat jalur beasiswa. Walau tidak banyak sih... dan itulah yang digunakan Naruto untuk bisa masuk sekolah ini, mana bisa ia membayar uang bulanan di KHS. Mahal woy

Naruto bersyukur karena di SMP dulu dirinya termasuk orang yang pandai, tidak mau sombong sebenarnya tapi Naruto selalu juara kelas saat masa SMP mulai dari kelas VII semester 1 sampai kelas IX semester terakhir. Lalu saat tes masuk _Konoha Highschool_, Naruto berhasil masuk sebagai orang terakhir dari jalur beasiswa. Awalnya Naruto memang sudah was-was karena melihat namanya tidak ada di bagian atas tapi ternyata... namanya tepat berada di bagian rata-rata. Sepertinya Kami-sama membukakan masa depan yang cerah bagi Naruto... apaan sih bangsat.

Beasiswa tetaplah beasiswa, yang selalu memiliki timbal balik bagi sekolah. Naruto sudah diberi keuntungkan oleh pihak sekolah dalam hal bayar membayar jadi Naruto juga harus menguntungkan bagi sekolah. Nah, apa syaratnya? Kita lihat nanti... hehe

Naruto memasuki kelas barunya dan mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Tidak ada 2 detik Naruto langsung tersenyum senang karena sudah mendapatkan tempat yang cocok. Jika kebanyakan MC di "Story" lain memilih untuk duduk di bagian pojok belakang samping jendela maka Naruto disini memilih duduk di bagian depan pojok tepat di dekat pintu masuk. Walau jika duduk di bagian belakang dirinya bisa lebih santai tapi Naruto malas jika disuruh maju kedepan kelas. Loh? Apa hubungannya duduk di belakang dengan maju kedepan kelas?

Gini ya otak udang, saat disuruh mengerjakan soal di depan kelas, 90% para guru di belahan dunia mana pun pasti akan langsung melihat kearah belakang dan kemungkinan ditunjuk juga lebih besar daripada duduk dibagian depan. Duduk di belakang identik dengan orang malas jadi biasakan duduk di depan karena guru biasanya suka dengan murid yang duduk di depan. Dijamin! Kecil kemungkinan ditunjuk oleh guru.

Terus kenapa tidak duduk di tengah?

Duduk di tengah?

Itu bunuh diri namanya...

Duduk di tengah adalah tempat yang sulit untuk namanya bebas, seperti contoh saat ulangan pasti akan menjadi sasaran contekan. Fokus belajar akan sulit karena pasti ada yang mengganggu dan yang paling malas adalah ada murid yang usil, dijamin hidup tidak akan tenang saat pembelajaran. Jadi, memlih tempat duduk yang aman dari tunjukkan guru dan enak untuk mencotek saat ulangan ya tempat duduk Naruto. ( Anjir gw ngajarin hal gak bener )

Naruto menaruh tasnya dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia melepas _sweater_ nya dan menaruhnya di kolong meja. Lalu ia memandang kearah teman-teman sekelasnya, dan untungnya ada beberapa yang ia kenal.

"Eh... Naruto-san" panggil orang yang duduk di belakang Naruto.

"Hm?"

Salah satu teman Naruto... pemuda yang memanggil Naruto tadi adalah Chojuro, memliki rambut pendek biru keabu-abuan, bola mata hitam yang dipadukan dengan memakai kacamata hitam berbingkai persegi, menggunakan pelindung telinga yang terhubung dengan kacamatanya, serta yang unik adalah Chojuro memiliki gigi tajam seperti hiu. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Naruto... itu wajar sih karena Naruto memiliki tubuh diatas rata-rata, entah bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa mempunyai tubuh tinggi seperti tiang listrik.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Chojuro mengambil barang-barangnya dan segera berlari untuk bisa duduk dibelakang Naruto yang kebetulan masih kosong.

_Hap_

Disaat Chojuro memegang kursi dan ingin duduk, muncul tangan seseorang yang memegang meja. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya. Naruto terkejut setelah mengetahui si pemilik tangan. Pemuda tersebut sedang menatap tajam kearah Chojuro. Chojuro yang memang sedikit penakut dan suka gugup mulai berkeringat.

"A-Ano... "

"Pergi"

Naruto menghela nafas, rebutan tempat duduk memang hal wajar saat baru masuk sekolah. Apalagi saat hari pertama seperti ini. Ia memandang kembali ke arah Chojuro, yah... Naruto tahu seperti apa Chojuro itu. Walau penakut, Chojuro adalah orang yang berusaha tidak mau mengalah, apalagi jika tentang kepemilikan suatu hal atau barang tertentu. Chojuro beranggapan tempat duduk tersebut adalah miliknya karena dia lebih cepat memegangnya daripada pemuda yang masih menatap tajam dirinya.

Jadi, tempat duduk di belakang Naruto sudah di klaim oleh Chojuro.

Karena tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera melerai keduanya.

"Ne... Chojuro lebih dahulu memegang kursinya, jadi ini tempat duduknya" kata Naruto ke arah pemuda disampingnya.

"I-itu b-benar, a-aku dahulu yang memegangnya" tambah Chojuro walau masih ketakutan karena ditatap tajam oleh pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto sebentar lalu menghela nafas. Ia kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada meja tersebut lalu memilih duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Naruto. Chojuro bernafas lega lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto. Menaruh barang-barangnya kemudian duduk dengan pelan.

_Sret_

"Maaf aku terlalu serius dengamu tadi, perkenalkan namaku Shin dari Kumogakure" pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya kearah Chojuro. Chojuro sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba diajak bicara oleh pemuda tersebut.

"A-Ah N-Namaku Chojuro, salam kenal S-Shin-san" balas balik Chojuro dengan menerima uluran tangan pemuda bernama Shin tersebut. Naruto tersenyum kearah mereka berdua yang baru saja berkenalan.

Pemuda tadi adalah Shin, memiliki rambut pirang pendek sedikit lebih gelap dari milik Naruto dan mempunyai bola mata hitam. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Chojuro dan lebih pendek... sudah jelas... dari Naruto. Naruto bertemu Shin saat SMPnya dulu melakukan kunjungan ke salah satu tempat di Kumogakure. Saat itu Naruto sedang berjalan sendirian sambil melihat-lihat kota Kumo, saat melewati sebuah gang dirinya mendapati Shin sedang di pukuli oleh tiga orang dewasa. Karena Naruto sudah terdidik untuk saling menolong, singkat cerita akhirnya Naruto berhasil menolong Shin setelah menghajar ketiga orang dewasa tadi.

Karena Shin babak belur dimana-mana, Naruto segera menggendongnya dan membawa Shin ke rumahnya. Setelah diberi tahu oleh Shin letak rumahnya, Naruto segera menuju ke tempat tersebut. Untungnya rumah Shin tidak terlalu jauh dan letaknya juga mudah diketahui. Akhirnya setelah menolong Shin, mereka berdua akhirnya berteman. Naruto juga menjelaskan siapa dirinya.

Setelah saling bertukar nomor ponsel, Naruto pamit dan mengajak Shin untuk sesekali berkunjung ke Konoha. Shin yang juga belum pernah ke Konoha mengatakan dirinya pasti akan berkunjung ke Konoha.

Mungkin begitu cerita singkatnya...

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Naruto" tanya Shin sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto

"Kabarku baik, kau sendiri?" jawab Naruto santai dan ikut tersenyum kearah Shin.

"Baik, ngomong-ngomong apa kau mengganti nomor ponselmu? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi nomor yang kau berikan waktu itu"

"Ah... apa iya? aku kira kau lupa menSave nomorku dan melupakanku begitu saja. Coba sini ponselmu!" Shin mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya lalu membukakan sandi di ponselnya, setelah terbuka ia memberikan ponselnya ke Naruto.

Naruto mengecek kontak di ponsel Shin, ia mencari namanya diantara kontak-kontak milik orang lain. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak menemukan namanya di kontak tersebut. Ia sudah mengecek huruf N dan U tapi tetap tidak ada.

"Nomorku saja tidak ada di kontakmu... kau menyimpannya tidak sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku menyimpannya, bodoh" jawab Shin sengit.

"Aku tidak menemukan nama Naruto di kontakmu" Naruto masih mencari-cari namanya sendiri yang tidak ada... tidak ada di kontak Shin maksudnya.

"Dasar _gaptek_, berikan ponselku sini! Kau sepertinya tidak bisa memakai ponsel bagus milkku" Shin segera merebut ponsel miliknya dari tangan Naruto dan segera mencari nomor tersebut.

_"Apa hubungan Gaptek dengan tidak bisa mencari nama?" _pikir Naruto.

"Tuh... buka matamu! Begini saja tidak bisa dasar bodoh" ejek Shin. Ia mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke Naruto. Dan Naruto menatap aneh nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel Shin.

"Nama macam apa itu? 'Naruto-sama Si Penyelamat'" tanya Naruto bingung dan menatap aneh ke arah Shin. Ia tidak mengira kalau teman yang memliki rambut hampir sama dengannya tersebut mempunyai sifat _alay_. Shin membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan tersenyum.

_"Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu? Jangan-jangan..." _

Ok, Shin sepertinya seorang _gay_ sekarang, pikir Naruto. Naruto sedikit menggeser kursi nya dan menjaga jarak dengan Shin. Tatapan aneh dan jijik sekarang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. Shin yang menyadari hal tersebut menatap kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh bodoh! Aku masih suka dengan perempuan. Aku menyimpan nomormu seperti itu agar aku bisa selalu mengingat apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu"

"Kau yakin bukan _gay_?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya rambut kuning" jawab Shin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Dirinya sebenarnya juga tidak terima dianggap penyuka sesama jenis oleh Naruto. Tapi karena dirinya tidak mau mendapat masalah di hari pertama sekolah mau tidak mau Shin harus menahan dirinya.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengembalikan tempat kursinya seperti semula. Lalu ia kembali mengambil ponsel Shin dan melihat nomornya. Shin hanya menghela nafas lalu melirik ke arah Chojuro yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka beruda. Chojuro sedikit tersentak setelah menyadari Shin melirik ke arahnya.

"K-Kalian s-sudah saling kenal?" Chojuro dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kau bodohkah? Sudah jelas kami akrab seperti ini. Tentu saja kami sudah kenal" jawab Shin mengejek kearah Chojuro. Kata-kata tersebut membuat Chojuro menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"A-Ah M-Maaf" kata Chojuro

"Yap... aku mengenalnya saat SMPku dulu pergi ke Kumo. Nanti saja aku ceritakan, guru itu mengerah kesini. Ini ponselmu Shin, sepertinya aku salah memberikan nomorku. Hehe" kata Naruto sambil mengembalikan ponsel Shin.

"Sudah kuduga" Shin mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Tak lama seorang guru ber_gender_ wanita masuk ke dalam kelas. Sama halnya dengan murid lainnya, Naruto juga memandang ke arah guru tersebut.

"Selamat pagi" sapa guru tersebut.

"Pagi Sensei" Naruto dan yang lainnya membalas sapaan guru tersebut. Tunggu... jam 10 lebih itu masih pagi kan? bodo amat lah

"Waahhh~ Kalian sepertinya bersemangat sekali. Saya ucapkan selamat datang di _Konoha Highschool _dan menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Perkenalkan nama saya Mei Tarumi, asal Kirigakure dan umur 35 Tahun. Aku juga alumni sekolah ini lo~" jelas Guru bernama Mei Tarumi tersebut. Memiliki tubuh ramping dan cukup tinggi, kulit putih yang sangaaaaaaaat mulus, bola mata berwarna hijau, rambut merah gelap yang ditata menjadi pola herringbone di bagian belakang, ikatan atas diikat dengan pita biru gelap, dan dengan empat poni di depan, dua poni pendek, dengan satu menutupi mata kanannya, dan dua panjang, saling menyilang di dadanya, tepat di bawah dagunya. Ah... model rambut yang sulit dijelaskan. Naruto bingung dengan model rambut seperti itu, apa tidak ribet merawatnya?

_"Aku penasaran Mei-sensei sudah menghabiskan berapa uang untuk rambutnya" _batin Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Mei.

Tapi harus Naruto akui... Mei-sensei sangat cantik.

"Anoo~" lalu tak lama seorang murid laki-laki mengangkat tangan kanannya. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke murid tersebut.

"Ya Ada apa?" tanya Mei mempersilahkan murid yang mengangkat tangannya tersebut untuk bertanya.

"Apakah Mei-sensei sudah bersuami?" tanya murid laki-laki tersebut.

_Jleb_

Ok, Naruto baru saja mendengar suara seperti bunyi sebuah jarum yang baru menusuk sesuatu. Dan sepertinya Naruto tahu dari mana asal suara tadi.

"Mei-sensei sepertinya belum bersuami" jawab murid lainnya.

_Jleb_

"Tunggu apa? Mei-sensei belum bersuami? Kasihan sekali"

_Jleb_

"Aku saja sudah punya pacar, tampan juga"

_Jleb_

"Sepertinya Mei-sensei selalu ditolak"

"Aku kasihan dengan Mei-sensei. Apa tidak ada yang mau dengannya?"

"Hahaha... _Jones_-sensei"

Naruto yang melihat gurunya terkena guncangan batin merasa iba. Mei menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Naruto menghela nafas, ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman sekelasnya yang tidak memiliki sopan santun sedikit pun, bahkan sampai mengejek wali kelas baru mereka. Naruto sebenarnya juga tahu kalau niat mereka hanya bercanda, tapi karena melihat Mei yang terlihat murung jadi sepertinya guyonan mereka sudah melampui batas. Baru juga hari pertama, Naruto ingin berkata kasar lagi rasanya...

"Kalian semua! Sudah hentikan hey! Sopan lah sedikit kepada Mei-sensei" teriak Naruto yang membuat seluruh siswa sekarang menatapnya. Begitu juga dengan Mei yang memandang heran ke arah Naruto. Naruto sendiri juga tidak paham sebenarnya bagaimana mereka bisa tau kalau Mei masih... _single_. Apa mungkin ada yang membisikkannya di telinga kiri mereka?

"Emang apa salah kita?" tanya salah satu murid yang tadi mengatai Mei.

"Kalian membuat Mei-sensei menjadi tidak nyaman. Dan apa untungnya bagi kalian?" balas balik Naruto.

"Terserah kami lah mau berbuat apa, kami kan hanya bercanda" kata murid lainnya.

"Bercanda juga ada batasannya" Naruto juga tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya kau siapa huh?!"

"Aku? Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal" jawab Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Cih, siapa juga yang berkenalan denganmu"

_"Lah bukannya dia tadi tanya siapa aku?" _batin Naruto.

"Uzumaki? Bukannya itu nama clan dari Uzushio?"

"Oh desa di pinggir itu ya?"

"Kenapa bocah desa bisa bersekolah disini?"

"Benar juga, tidak pantas dia bersekolah disini. Inikan sekolah terkenal"

"Kau pasti menggunakan cara aneh untuk bisa masuk sekolah ini kan?! bocah desa"

"Cara aneh apaan? Aku lewat beasiswa. Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak-teriak?" jawab Naruto kalem. Dia tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan ucapan beberapa murid tadi. Itu hal wajar, karena orang desa identik dengan yang namanya kemiskinan. Naruto sudah sering mendengar hal seperti itu, entah kenapa saat dia mengatakan Uzumaki pasti ujung-ujungnya sama dengan yang dikatan tadi. Kebanyakan orang-orang di Desa Uzushio bekerja sebagai petani, jarang ada yang bekerja di kota.

Jadi, Apakah petani selalu hidup miskin?

Dimata orang luar atau bukan orang Uzushio... iya, tapi dimata petani dan orang asli Uzushio sendiri... tidak. Orang luar yang tinggal di kota selalu menganggap remeh orang-orang yang hidup di desa, apalagi jika desa tersebut kecil, tersembunyi, sulit dijangkau, di pinggiran lagi... orang kota auto ngakak.

Clan Uzumaki memang sudah turun temurun sejak dahulu hidup di Desa Uzushio. Menurut mereka tinggal di desa JAUH lebih nikmat daripada tinggal di perkotaan... pemikiran yang sama dengan Naruto di awal cerita di atas. Beban hidup lebih ringan, kebutuhan juga dengan mudah ditemui. Bahkan Desa Uzushio memakai listrik dari hasil buatan mereka sendiri dengan menggunakan sebuah kincir angin dan kincir air. Walau listrik tidak terlalu sering digunakan oleh mereka tapi tetap saja mereka butuh listrik. Mungkin bisa menyambung dengan aliran listrik pusat tapi karena yang namanya perbatasan pasti jauh dengan Kota, jadi mereka berinisiatif sendiri.

Tapi... tidak semua orang kota "jahat" terhadap orang desa. Banyak juga yang akrab dengan orang-orang desa.

Kembali ke permasalah, Naruto mengatakan dirinya melalui beasiswa. Naruto tetap santai walalu beberapa mulai mengejeknya. Padahal dia melakukan hal yang benar dan kenapa justru ia yang di jelek-jelekkan sekarang? Ah... hari pertama yang menyebalkan.

"Ohh... beasiswa ternyata. Kau hanya beruntung Pemerintah dan Sekolah mengadakan yang namanya beasiswa. Seandainya tidak ada kau pasti tidak bisa bersekolah disini" kata murid yang tetap saja masih menjelek-jelekkan Naruto.

"Aku berani bertaruh pasti keluargamu miskin, hahaha~"

"Sepertinya itu benar, hahaha"

"Kasiannya~ Untung aku kaya"

"Orang tuaku saja sultan"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat kelas menjadi ramai karena tertawaan sebagian besar murid. Dirinya hanya bingung dimana letak sisi humornya. Apa sisi humor mereka terlalu rendah? Mengejek dirinya karena berasal dari Clan Uzumaki, mencap dirinya miskin, dimana letak lucunya sialan?

Naruto terlalu sibuk memerhatikan dan menjawab murid-murid yang menertawainya, sampai ia tidak sadar jika Chojuro, Shin, dan beberapa murid yang sejak tadi diam memandang ke arahnya. Mereka semua menatap kagum ke arah Naruto. Shin sebenarnya juga ingin membantu Naruto tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir kembali, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu Naruto. Lagian Naruto juga tidak terlihat terprovokasi saat diejek, malah Naruto menjelaskan beberapa hal.

Kalau Mei? Tidak usah ditanya kalok dia.

Sejak Naruto berteriak membelanya di awal tadi, ia terus memandang ke arah murid barunya tersebut. Mei tersenyum senang... menyeringai kecil lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika ada yang akan membelanya, bahkan yang membelanya adalah seorang murid dari jalur beasiswa. Jarang-jarang melihat murid jalur beasiswa seberani itu terhadap murid biasa, apalagi Naruto juga berasal dari desa... Mantap!

Mei mangalihkan pandangannya ke murid-murid yang tadi mengejeknya. Gara-gara Naruto sekarang murid-murid itu tidak lagi mengejeknya, bahkan sepertinya mereka sudah lupa dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Mereka sekarang malah beradu debat dengan Naruto dan anehnya, Naruto bukannya membela dirinya sendiri justru menjelaskan hal-hal yang membuat murid-murid itu semakin melenceng dari permasalahan awal. Naruto juga memberitahu saat ada salah satu lawan debatnya yang tidak paham. Aneh sih... tapi itulah Naruto...

.

Waktu berlangsung begitu cepat, sampai-sampai sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Karena ini baru hari pertama maka sekolah dipulangkan cepat. Kelas XF juga masih ramai karena Naruto terlalu serius menanggapi murid-murid yang terus mengatainya.

"Apa maksudmu Rossi lebih baik dari Marquez? Jelas-jelas Marquez sekarang yang terbaik"

"Ya begini..." jelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau China lebih baik dari Amerika Serikat? Memangnya kau pernah kesana?"

"Sebenarnya..."jawab Naruto.

"Jelas-jelas kucing itu berambut bukan berbulu"

"Eh apa iya?" Naruto baru tahu.

"APA!? Free Fire burik katamu? Apa kau buta HAH!?"

"_Wait wut_?"

_Triiiiink_

Suasana di Kelas XF seketika tiba-tiba menjadi hening setelah kemunculan sebuah suara. Mereka terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing seperti terkena _stun_. Lalu tak lama...

"Pulaaangggg~"

"Hoy diamlah!" teriak Naruto kepada salah satu temannya yang berteriak tadi. Mei menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memandang ke seluruh murid.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Kita akan melanjutkan perkenalannya di pertemuan selanjutnya"

"Baik~"

Naruto menepuk keningnya, ia sampai tidak ingat waktu dan juga tidak sadar kalau yang dilakukannya akan sangat lama. Naruto memandang ke arah "musuh-musuhnya" yang mulai keluar dari kelas. Mereka juga menatap tajam ke Naruto sebelum meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Aku duluan ya Naruto... Chojuro, sampai jumpa" kata Shin.

"ya" jawab Naruto dan Chojuro bersamaan. Shin membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan keluar. Lalu tak lama, Chojuro juga meninggalkan kelas setelah selesai menghubungi seseorang. Begitu pula dengan beberapa murid yang tadi menatap kagum ke arah Naruto juga sudah pulang.

Kelas tinggal menyisakan Naruto dan... wali kelas cantik, Mei Tarumi.

"T-Tolong jangan menatapku se-seperti itu, Mei-sensei" kata Naruto yang merasa sedikit risih karena ditatap terus oleh Mei. Mei menyeringai senang karena Naruto menyadarinya, ia mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang mulai berkeringat. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya karena dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

Setelah tepat di belakang Naruto, Mei mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan lalu memegang kedua bahu Naruto. Ia mendekatnya bibirnya ke telinga sebelah kiri Naruto lalu...

"Kau tampan juga, Naruto" _fuuuh~_

"Huwaaaa~ Sensei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berjengit terkejut karena tiba-tiba telinganya ditiup pelan oleh Mei. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memanas karena ulah gurunya tersebut.

Ok, Naruto mulai merasakan bahaya dari Mei. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri tapi kejadian lebih mengerikan datang.

_Greb_

"Ne~ kau mau kemana sih? Na-ru-to-kun" Mei dengan sangat berani memeluk muridnya sendiri dari belakang. Ia menyeringai lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Sementara Naruto... wajahnya sudah berganti warna menjadi merah.

"L-Lepaskan S-S-Sensei"

"Ara... Kau tidak suka kah? Bagaimana dengan ini" Otak Naruto menyalakan sirine bahaya. Naruto menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Mei. Dan itu adalah bencana...

"Ampun, Sensei. Jangan lakukan itu" ucap cepat Naruto. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah padam karena kelakuan Mei yang terus menggoda imannya.

Dan Mei senang melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya... imut.

Mei akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto langsung mengatur nafasnya yang kacau, beberapa kali menghirup nafas untuk membuat pernapasannya stabil. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya lalu memandang ke arah Mei yang masih berdiri di belakangnya... lengkap dengan seringaian singanya.

"Itu tadi pelecehan terhadap anak kecil, Mei-sensei" kata Naruto kepada gurunya.

"Hihihi..." tawa kecil dari Mei. Mei di dalam hatinya merasa senang karena mendapatkan murid seperti Naruto. Unik, baik, penyabar, kuat iman, terlihat kuat, dan tentunya... mudah untuk ia goda. Apalagi saat Naruto membelanya tadi... uhh

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Terima kasih tadi sudah membelaku dan merebut jam pelajaranku" kata Mei.

"A-Ah Maaf Sensei. Sensei tidak marahkan?" tanya Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ara... Untuk apa marah, aku justru sangat senang ada yang mau membelaku. Kau tahu, kau seperti pahlawanku lo" goda Mei lagi.

"Kau memulainya lagi Sensei"

"Hihihi... Mau pulang bareng?"

Ok, sirine tingkat bahaya di otak Naruto mulai berbunyi lagi.

.

.

X

.

.

"Akhirnya aku selamat sampai di rumah"

Naruto berjalan lemas sambil membuka pagar tempat tinggalnya. Setelah ia berhasil kabur dari Sensei bejatnya tadi... Mei Tarumi... Naruto langsung masuk ke sebuah bus yang mengarah ke tempat tinggalnya dan membiarkan Mei yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Ini baru hari pertama dan Naruto sudah harus menghadapi beberapa masalah, ia tidak tau bagaimana 3 tahun kehidupannya di KHS nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang tempat tinggal Naruto. Naruto tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang gedungnya saja hanya memiliki 2 lantai dan ruangannya hanya ada 6, 3 di atas dan 3 di bawahnya. Sebenarnya tempat tinggal Naruto bisa disebut kos-kosan juga karena hanya 2 lantai, tapi karena ruangan di gedung tersebut mirip dengan ruangan apartemen lainnya jadi bisa dibilang ini apartemen. Kos-kossan kan cuman kamar doang...

Ah, bodo amatlah...

Di depan gedung apartemen kecil Naruto terdapat 6 pohon sakura yang selalu berbunga saat memasuki musim mekarnya. Di sebelah kiri gedung ada tempat untuk menaruh kendaraan dan barang-barang milik penghuni apartemen tersebut. Jarang-jarang kan apartemen kecil memiliki garasi dan gudang bersama...

Letak dari tempat tinggal Naruto ini tidak berada di tengah kota. Butuh sekitar 15 menit dari KHS untuk bisa sampai di rumah Naruto. Kenapa Naruto memilih apartemen ini sebagai tempat tinggalnya di kota... alasannya sederhana, karena harganya murah... Naruto yang hanya orang kampung mana bisa tinggal di daerah pemukiman tengah atau pusat kota. Kalau bisa pun pasti hanya menumpang...

Dan juga Naruto menyukai orang-orang sekitaran rumahnya ini, sifat mereka hampir mirip dengan sifat orang-orang di Uzushio. Ramah, baik hati, dan santai... ah semoga Kami-sama selalu bersama orang-orang yang santai. Tidak heran sih memang karena kebanyakan orang-orang disini adalah para perantau yang jauh-jauh dari desa.

Ditambah lagi persediaan apapun yang dibutuhkan Naruto dapat dengan mudah didapatkan di daerah ini. Tempat makan, minimarket, pasar walaupun tidak cukup besar (?), lapangan yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak, tempat sewa DVD, tempat bermain _dingdong_, bahkan ada tempat hiburan malam dan tempat judi disini...

Eh... tempat itu sudah ditutup oleh polisi, jadi tidak jadi dihitung.

Jadi daerah ini bisa dibilang adalah salah satu "Surga untuk Uzumaki Naruto"...

Naruto berjalan menaiki anak tangga karena apartemen Naruto berada di lantai 2 Nomor 5, atau yang tengah. Dengan wajah sedikit lesu ia terus menaiki anak tangga tersebut. Lalu akhirnya, Naruto sampai di delan gerbang surga miliknya... pintu rumah maksudnya. Naruto memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci.

"Are, kunciku kok tidak ada?" tanya Naruto. Karena di saku kirinya tidak ada, Naruto ganti merogoh saku kanan celannya.

"Disini juga tidak ada" Naruto mulai panik sekarang karena tidak bisa menemukan kuncinya. Ia membuka tas panggul sekolahnya dan meraba-raba semua isi yang ada di dalan tasnya. Dan hasilnya...

Nihil

"Hoy rambut kuning! Mencari ini kah?"

Naruto mendengar seseorang berteriak dari arah bawah, dirinya dengan cepat menaruh tasnya di depan pintu lalu mendekat ke pagar yang ada di depan rumahnya. Naruto bisa melihat 2 bocah laki-laki dan 1 anak perempuan. Dan Naruto hanya menatap malas ke arah mereka... dirinya lebih fokus ke sebuah kunci yang dilempar-lempar oleh laki-laki yang ada di tengah dengan tangan kanannya sambil menyeringai. Sementara kedua temannya hanya bisa memandang sedikit takut ke arah Naruto.

"Cepat turun!" teriak bocah yang memegang kunci milik Naruto.

Naruto tahu siapa mereka bertiga, mereka adalah bocah bodoh yang masih duduk di kelas 6 sekolah dasar. Bocah laki-laki yang berada di tengah sekaligus ketua dari geng mereka bernama Konohamaru Sarutobi, memiliki rambut cokelat pendek, bermata biru sedikit lebih gelap dari Naruto, hidung mancung dan memiliki potongan kecil di giginya. Penampilan yang unik darinya adalah menggunakan sebuah kacamata aneh berwarna hijau untuk menutup dahinya dan syal berwarna biru melilit di lehernya.

Selanjutnya bocah laki-laki di sebelah kanan Konohamaru, ia adalah Udon Ise, memiliki rambut coklat pendek, bermata gelap, lalu terlihat sebuah ingus yang selalu menggatung di salah satu lubang hidungnya serta memakai kacamata bulat berbingkai hitam tipis. Berbeda dengan Konohamaru yang selalu ceria dan terkesan bodoh, Udon selalu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang terkesan seperti orang mengantuk yang baru kerja lembur... maksudnya ekspresi Udon menunjukkan kalok dia memiliki kepribadian yang tenang. Tapi walau wajahnya tidak meyakinkan, Udon adalah bocah yang pandai di bidang matematika.

Hanya saja Naruto tidak tahu alasan kenapa Udon selalu membiarkan ingusnya menggantung seperti itu...

Ah, untuk apa mengurusi ingus orang lain.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Moegi Kazamatsuri, walaupun dia adalah satu-satunya gadis di geng Konohamaru tapi dialah yang memiliki sifat paling dewasa, ditambah memliki sifat optimis, berani, dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Moegi memliki rambut orange yang diikat menggunakan karet merah menjadi dua kuncir besar... sangat besar lebih tepatnya. Pertama kali sikap yang Naruto keluarkan saat melihat model rambut Moegi adalah cengo seperti orang bodoh, bagaimana tidak model rambut seperti itu termasuk aneh. Tapi Moegi sepertinya terlalu polos untuk mengerti sebuah model rambut yang bagus.

Itulah ketiga bocah yang selalu mengganggu dan menjahili Naruto...

Naruto berjalan pelan menuruni tangga lalu berjalan ke arah ketiga bocah tersebut. Konohamaru tersenyum lebar saat melihat Naruto menanggapi teriakannya. Sepertinya rencana miliknya berhasil...

"Kau punya nyali juga ternyata untuk turun dari sana" kata Konohamaru dengan nada mengejek. Moegi yang melihat kelakuan Konohamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Lah, bukannya kau menyuruhku turun tadi?" Naruto menanggapinya dengan santai, untuk apa serius dengan yang namanya bocah.

"Jangan banyak alasan kau! Sekarang bertarung lah denganku!" teriak semangat 45 Konohamaru sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Sudahlah Konohamaru, Naruto Nii-san sepertinya sedang capek. Kembalikan saja kunci rumahnya" ujar Moegi kepada Konohamaru.

"Heh! Tidak semudah itu, dia harus melawanku dulu" kata Konohamaru dengan nada tinggi.

"J-Jangan teriak-teriak, Konohamaru. K-Kau bisa dimarahin nanti" Udon dengan sedikit takut mengingatkan agar tidak teriak-teriak ke Konohamaru.

"Biarkan saja, memangnya siapa yang berani denganku Huh!?" Konohamaru dengan nada sombong khas bocahnya.

_Prang_

"Siapa yang teriak-teriak tadi?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja menendang sebuah tong sampah sampai sampah di dalamnya berserakan semua.

Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Naruto juga melihat ke arah orang yang baru berbicara tadi. Lalu muncul 5 orang pria dewasa berpakaian seperti berandalan. Empat dari mereka terlihat membawa sebuah tongkat _baseball_, sementara satu lagi yang bisa Naruto asumsikan sebagai bosnya hanya memegang sebuah botol bir hijau di tangan kanannya.

_Prang brak..._

Bos mereka kembali menendang tong sampah tadi. Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon yang ketakutan langsung berlari berlindung di belakang Naruto. Naruto menatap bingung ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Hey rambut kuning!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang memanggil dirinya.

"Aku? " tanya Naruto dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja bodoh, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau" teriak salah satu pria yang memegang tongkat _baseball _berwarna hitam.

"Mungkin bocah ini" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Moegi. Moegi yang ketakutan mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju Naruto.

"Dia orange bodoh, bukan kuning. Sudahlah! kau harus bertanggung jawab, karena sudah menganggu pesta kami! Cepat serahkan semua uangmu!" perintah bos dari geng berandalan tersebut.

"Mengganggu? Aku tidak mengganggu kalian" kata Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Cih, jangan banyak omong kau. Cepat serahkan semua uangmu!" kata bos dari geng preman tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh!? Kau berani dengan kami?" Lalu ke empat pria yang memegang tongkat _baseball _mulai mengelilingi Naruto serta Konohamaru, Moegi dan Udon yang masih saja ketakutan di belakang Naruto. Mereka menyeringai sadis ke arah Naruto dan Team Konohamaru. Naruto tetap dengan wajah santainya.

"B-B-Bagaimana ini? N-N-Naruto Nii-chan" tanya Konohamaru dengan kepala yang menunduk ketakutan.

"Tenanglah... kalian bertiga tidak perlu takut" kata Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala Konohamaru. Naruto kembali memandang kelima pria yang mengelilinginya sekarang.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau menyerahkan uangnya bos" kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kau benar, kita hajar saja mereka. Cepat serang!" teriak bos mereka. Keempat pria yang memegang tongkat _baseball _maju menyerang kearah Naruto. Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon dari bajunya lalu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

_Set_

_Set_

_Set_

_Buk_

_Buk_

_Buk_

_Buk_

Keempat pria tadi langsung terpental karena satu tendangan dari Naruto. Mereka menatap kesal ke arah Naruto, lalu salah satu diantara mereka berlari dengan cepat menuju Naruto. Preman dengan topi terbaliknya tersebut kembali menyerang Naruto dengan tongkat _baseball _nya. Ia menyabetkan tongkatnya dari arah kiri kepala Naruto. Naruto dengan reflek segera menarik tubuhnya ke belakang.

_Wush_

Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan preman tersebut lalu menariknya. Kemudian Naruto mengarahkan lutut kaki kirinya ke perut preman tersebut hingga membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang. Preman lainnya juga tidak tinggal diam, dua orang menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan dari arah belakang. Naruto membalik arah tubuh nya sebentar dan sedikit merubah kuda-kudanya. Kedua preman tersebut sampai di dekat Naruto, tapi mereka dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba melakukan s_pinning kick _ke arah kepala mereka. Kedua preman tersebut karena tidak siap akhirnya terkena tendangan dari Naruto hingga membuat mereka terjatuh secara bersamaan.

Preman dengan topi terbalik tadi kembali menyerang Naruto dengan tongkatnya. Naruto kembali melakukan hal membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah preman yang menyerangnya dan merubah kuda-kudanya lagi.

_Set_

_Buk_

Naruto melakukan _spinning back kick _ke perut preman bertopi terbalik itu dengan sangat keras hingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang sedikit nyaring. Preman tersebut kembali harus menahan sakit dari perutnya. Naruto menepuk bahu kanan dan kirinya dengan keras... ah itu salah satu hobi Naruto saat bertarung.

"Cih, dasar kalian anak buah payah! Kau serang dia" teriak bos preman dengan kemarahannya karena anak buahnya kalah dengan Naruto. Bos preman menunjuk anak buahnya terakhir yang masih tersisa dengan tongkat _baseball _berdurinya. Naruto tidak tahu dimana preman tersebut mendapatkan senjata seperti itu. Tapi tidak ia pungkiri kalau dirinya sedikit kagum dengan orang yang membuat barang seperti itu, pasti orang itu berjualan dengan para preman atau yakuza. Hanya saja Naruto sedikit bingung, kenapa tidak membuat tongkat _baseball _biasa saja lalu menjualnya ke toko-toko olahraga? Bukankah itu lebih halal dan aman?

Ah, Naruto dan pikiran anehnya...

"Tongkat yang keren" puji Naruto ke arah preman yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Heh... terima kasih untuk pujiannya" kata preman tersebut lalu maju menyerang Naruto yang sudah kembali menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Preman tersebut memukulkan tongkat berdurinya ke Naruto. Karena tidak mungkin Naruto menangkisnya dengan tangan kosong, ia memutuskan untuk melompat ke belakang. Si preman kembali menyerang Naruto dengan menyabet-nyabetkan tongkat berdurinya. Naruto dengan santainya melompat-lompat kesana kemari untuk menghindari benda tajam tersebut. Tunggu! Tongkatkan benda tumpul, bukan benda tajam.

Naruto tersenyum melihat preman tersebut mendecih kesal karena serangannya tidak ada yang kena. Tiba-tiba otak Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah ide. Naruto melirik ke arah Konohamaru yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahnya dengan khawatir. Naruto melompat tinggi lalu mendarat di depan Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon.

"Konohamaru, coba kau lawan preman itu" kata Naruto santai sambil mendorong maju Konohamaru.

"T-T-Tunggu apa?! K-Kenapa aku?" teriak Konohamaru panik. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika akan disuruh Naruto untuk melawan salah satu dari preman tersebut.

"Kau takut?" tanya Naruto.

"T-Tentu saja" teriak Konohamaru yang masih memegang tangan Naruto karena takut.

"Begini saja, aku akan memberimu hadiah jika kau berani melawan preman itu" kata Naruto sambil melepas tangan Konohamaru pada bajunya pelan.

"H-Hadiah? Benarkah itu Nii-chan?" Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang majulah!"

Konohamaru mengangguk lalu maju ke arah preman yang sedari tadi melihat mereka. Sebenarnya Konohamaru masih belum sepenuhnya berani, tentu saja dia takut karena harus menghadapi preman yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya tersebut. Tapi ini semua untuk hadiah!

Bos preman yang hanya melihat dari kejauhan menyeringai lebar karena menganggap Naruto takut pada anak buah terkuatnya dan menyuruh seorang bocah untuk melawan anak buahnya. Sementara si preman dengan tongkat _baseball _berdurinya hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Konohamaru sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda terbaiknya walau dimata Naruto, kuda-kuda tersebut masih sangat lemah dan memiliki banyak celah. Tapi Naruto memakluminya karena Konohamaru jarang berlatih bela dirinya. Namanya bocah pasti lebih suka bermain daripada melakukan hal seperti itu... setiap orang pasti berbeda-beda.

"Kau mau melawanku? Bocah" tanya si preman. Konohamaru hanya diam lalu berlari maju.

Preman tersebut mendecih karena pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh Konohamaru. Ia mengangkat tongkat berdurinya lalu memukulkannya ke Konohamaru. Konohamaru dengan cepat melompat ke atas si preman. Dirinya mengubah posisi tubuhnya lalu menarik kepala si preman dan menjatuhkannya ke pundak Konohamaru... nama gerakan tersebut adalah... _Neckbreaker_.

_Buk_

Preman tersebut ambruk tepat dengan kepala membentur pundak kecil Konohamaru. Konohamaru segera bangkit lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menendang kepala si preman dengan keras menggunakan kaki kanannya, bahkan Konohamaru menginjak-injak wajah preman tersebut berkali-kali. Si preman yang tidak mau wajahnya hancur langsung memegang kaki Konohamaru dan melemparkannya. Karena Konohamaru memiliki tubuh yang kecil memudahkan si preman tersebut untuk melemparnya. Tapi...

_Tep_

... Konohamaru berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Ayo maju! Konohamaru! Jangan sampai kalah!" teriak Moegi menyemangati Konohamaru. Naruto yang melihat serangan Konohamaru tadi tersenyum puas.

"Jangan sampai kalah! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai kalah!" teriak bos preman yang mulai ketakutan jika anak buahnya kalah, apalagi dengan bocah sekolah dasar.

Konohamaru tersenyum, dirinya sudah tidak takut lagi seperti tadi. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah mengalahkan si preman dan mendapatkan hadiah dari Naruto. Konohamaru penasaran dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Mungkin dirinya bisa minta dibelikan sesuatu kepada Naruto nanti... Ah... bocah sekolah dasar dengan pikirannya.

.

X

.

Langit sudah berwarna oren, angin dingin juga mulai berembus. Di sebuah jalanan sempit yang hanya bisa dilalui satu mobil saja atau lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah gedung apartemen kecil dan... lumayan jelek, terlihat dua orang berbeda ukuran tubuh sedang saling beradu pukulan. Satu orang berprawakan preman garang dengan senjata sebuah tongkat _baseball _berlapiskan duri-duri kecil terbuat dari besi, serta satu lagi adalah bocah dengan sebuah syal berwarna biru melilit di lehernya.

Pertarungan antara preman dengan senjata dan seorang bocah yang hanya bermodalkan tangan kosong. Sangat sangat tidak adil memang karena preman tersebut melawan seorang bocah kecil yang baru akan mau masuk sekolah menengah pertama tahun depan... artinya masih kelas 6 sekolah dasar. Memalukan bukan? Dan yang lebih memalukannya lagi keadaan preman tersebut lebih buruk daripada bocah yang ia lawan. Bahkan wajahnya babak belur di mana-mana...

Di sisi lain, empat teman si preman dan bos dari preman tersebut sedang memandang ke arah pertarungan dengan wajah penuh keringat. Mereka tidak habis pikir karena orang terkuat di kelompok mereka kalah dengan seorang bocah. Bagaimana dengan diri mereka sendiri?

Sementara di bagian lainnya, terlihat dua bocah dan satu pemuda berambut kuning sedang tersenyum lebar. Mereka memandang kagum ke arah bocah tersebut. Terutama pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto. Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke arah belakang untuk melihat jam yang berada di dinding luar apartemen.

"Cepatlah Konohamaru! Aku mau mandi!" teriak Naruto. Moegi dan Udon yang mendengar teriakan Naruto tiba-tiba menatapnya aneh.

"Cih... tidak bisa dibiarkan, kalian! Keroyok mereka semua!" teriak bos preman kepada anak buahnya.

"Baik!" Keempat preman tersebut berlari ke arah Konohamaru dengan cepat. Konohamaru tiba-tiba panik lalu berlari mundur ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu maju menggantikan Konohamaru. Karena Naruto yang sudah malas dan ingin segera istirahat. Dirinya menatap keempat preman yang sekarang berlari ke arahnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu muncul sesuatu di tangan kanan Naruto. Sebuah percikan-percikan proyeksi pixelated digital berbentuk persegi hingga persegi panjang berwarna biru langit.

_Bzzzt_

"**[ Ninjutsu : Shoot Style ]**"

Naruto membentuk jari di tangan kanannya menjadi seperti pistol lalu menembakkan proyeksi pixel ke arah preman-preman tersebut.

_Syuut_

_Syuut_

Proyeksi pixel yang ditembakkan Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arah geng preman. Mereka terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika Naruto mempunyai teknik seperti itu. Karena ketakutan, mereka pun langsung kabur tunggang langgang menyebar kemana-mana, meninggalkan bos mereka yang sedang terduduk ketakutan.

"T-Tunggu a-aku!"

_Cyuut_

Sebuah kilatan proyeksi pixel tiba-tiba melesat mengenai tembok tepat disamping kepala bos preman tersebut. Keringat dengan derasnya mulai membanjiri tubuh bos preman tersebut. Takut? Tentu saja... Bos preman memandang ke arah Naruto dengan takut lalu memohon ampun kepadanya.

"J-Jangan membunuhku" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Siapa juga yang ingin membunuh...

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu. Tapi dengan syarat jangan membuat kekacauan lagi di sekitar sini. Kau dan kelompokmu tadi pasti bukan orang sini kan?" tanya Naruto.

"D-Darimana kau t-tahu?"

"Aku kenal baik yakuza dan preman-preman yang ada di sini. Mereka semua sudah tidak melakukan hal seperti yang kau lakukan tadi, memalaki orang, membunuh orang... mereka sudah bekerja dengan benar. Jadi, segera pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah membuat kekacauan lagi!" Naruto berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Bos preman tersebut mengangguk lalu bangkir dan segera berlari menjauh. Naruto merapikan beberapa bagian bajunya yang sedikit kusut lalu menghampiri Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon.

"Horeee~ Kita menang!" teriak Konohamaru.

"Kau benar-benar keren Konohamaru" kata Moegi dengan wajah berbinar senang.

"Yap... kau memang hebat, Konohamaru" tambah Udon.

"Hehehe... _Sankyu_"

Naruto tersenyum melihat keakraban ketiga bocah di depannya ini. Naruto sudah tahu jika mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak masih bayi, jadi tidak heran jika tali sahabat mereka sangat kuat. Naruto dapat merasakan hal tersebut. Dirinya berharap semoga persahabatan Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon bisa seperti ini terus.

Apa Naruto iri? Tentu saja tidak

Tidak seperti _Face _di cerita lain yang mempunyai masa lalu kelam, tidak punya teman, _introvert_, pendiam, berwajah dingin dan datar, sombong, lalu tiba-tiba menunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya yang membuat heboh...

Anjing... Naruto disini tidak PAYAH seperti itu. Jika ingin diakui orang lain jangan menjadi orang seperti itu.

O iya

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kekuatan aneh Naruto tadi... itu **Ninjutsu**.

**To Be Continued**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**

**Jangan dimasukin ke Hati**

**Good Bye... and Good Night... BAAM**

_[ *Note : Tidak ada judgement orang kota itu jahat dan orang desa itu miskin ok... ini hanya cerita jangan dimasukin ke hati. Maaf jika beberapa kalimat ada yang menyinggung. ]_

Review nya woy!

Ini Fanfic pertama, wajar kalok banyak kata yang ancur...


End file.
